Letters From the Holy Roman Empire
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: Empat buah surat yang datang terlambat beratus-ratus abad. Ditujukan pada Italy, dari Holy Roman Empire yang kini telah menghilang.


**[..- Letters from the Holy Roman Empire -..]**

* * *

**Story** © Alter 'Ego' 97

**Hetalia Series** © Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning(s)**: maybe!OOC, fanon(?), typo(s), grammatical error(s), fail, not using human name, contains hints of scenes from the chibitalia series.

**Tambahan**: direkomendasikan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan Rain by SID (entah kenapa Ego lagi seneng dengerin ini), HRE berperang selama 30 tahun, tidak ada hubungan dengan teori HRE = Germany, _italic_ untuk isi surat/tulisan, POV 3rd person dari karakter sampingan.

* * *

Seorang tukang pos berbaju biru datang tepat di depan rumahmu, menyerahkan amplop-amplop berbalut pita merah dan cokelat. Kau pisahkan mereka sambil mengamati nama pengirim-pengirimnya. Namun hanya pada satu nama itulah kau merasa seperti membutuhkan kacamata baru:

_Holy Roman Empire._

Kau berhenti membaca dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan kacamatamu sebentar. Dilihat lagi amplop aneh itu, dan pada akhirnya kau berusaha percaya bahwa anak itu memang mengirimkanmu sebuah surat. Dan bukan cuma satu, melainkan dua—ah, bukan—empat? Entahlah… kau tak bisa membaca alamat pengirimnya karena kualitas amplop-amplop itu.

Kau membawa masuk semua surat ke dalam rumah, namun yang kau baca hanya surat _itu_ saja. Dari seluruh amplop yang bertanda Holy Roman Empire, kau mengambil yang terlihat paling kusam. Amplop itu bak dimasak dengan kunyit karena warnanya yang sudah amat menguning. Tulisannya pun amat tipis seperti ditulis dengan air jeruk nipis. Dengan teliti, kau membaca alamat tujuannya. Lagi, kau merasa seperti ada yang salah dengan matamu saat membaca nama tujuan pengiriman:

_North Italy._

Kau berpikir bahwa mungkin si pengirim telah salah menuliskan alamat surat ini. Namun tampaknya alamatnya memang ditujukan ke alamat rumahmu (hanya nama pemilik rumahnya saja yang salah). Mengacuhkan itu semua, rasa ingin tahu menggerogotimu secara perlahan. Dengan jari-jari Mozartmu itulah, akhirnya kau membuka surat nyasar itu.

Matamu disambut oleh sebuah kertas yang juga sama kuningnya dengan amplop surat itu. Kertas itu penuh dengan coret-coretan. Tampaknya si pengirim mengalami kesulitan dalam menulis surat ini. Sambil meminta maaf pada Italy dalam hati, kau pun mulai membaca dengan hati-hati.

* * *

_09/1/1624_

/coret/_Yo, Italy!_/coret/

/coret/Hai, Italy~/coret/

_Lama tak jumpa, Italy. Kau baik-baik saja? /_coret/_aku rindu/_coret/

_Bagaimana kabar Austria-san dan Hungary-san? Apa kau dimarahi oleh Austria lagi? /_coret_/dia memang terkadang agak sensitif_/coret/_ Jangan khawatir, saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan memarahinya. Oh iya, kau juga jangan banyak-banyak melakukan pekerjaan rumah. _/coret/_Jika kau sakit nanti, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…_/coret/ _itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, aku dan pasukanku bekerja dengan baik disini. Turkey sempat ikut campur membantu pembangkang-pembangkang Bohemia. Tapi untunglah pasukan mereka dapat dikalahkan di _White Mountain_. Doakan kami yang terbaik, ya… te-tentu saja aku juga akan mendoakanmu /_coret/_dengan sepenuh hati!_/coret/

…_aku tak tahu harus menulis apalagi… /_coret/_aku hanya ingin kita segera bertemu agar aku bisa bercerita lebih banyak_/coret/

_Err… mungkin itu saja untuk kali ini. Aku akan mengirimkan surat untukmu lagi lain kali jika ada waktu._

_/_coret/_Salam sayang_/coret/ _Tertanda, Holy Roman Empire._

* * *

Matamu telah selesai memindai benda itu dan kau telah dibuat bisu olehnya. Dia adalah Holy Roman Empire—pemuda pirang bermata biru yang hilang begitu saja seperti ditelan bumi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Kini, tepat di tanganmu terdapat sebuah surat tulisan tangan dari beliau yang ditujukan pada Italy. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan besar mulai berlarian di otak pianismu.

Namun kau mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk membaca surat selanjutnya.

Tampaknya coretan di surat yang satu ini telah berkurang. Sedikit.

* * *

_3/6/1629_

_Dear Italy…_

_Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Err… sudah lima tahun aku tak menulis surat untukmu lagi. /_coret/_kau menunggu suratku, kan?_/coret/ _Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk mengirimkannya secepatnya. /_coret/_anu, aku masih belum mendapat balasan untuk surat sebelumnya… kau sibuk, ya?/_coret/

_Ermm… yah, belakangan ini kami juga amat sibuk. Aku pikir setelah pasukan Bohemia dikalahkan, semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi ternyata Denmark memicu _Emperor's War_. Untuk itu, bos kami akhirnya mengarahkan pasukan Wallenstein untuk menyerang. Namun kedua pihak sama-sama memiliki kelemahan. Kami berpikir untuk bernegosiasi dengan pihak lawan paling lambat bulan depan. Ya, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi sampai kami meraih perdamaian dan kemenangan. Dengan begitu, aku dapat segera pulang _/coret/_dan bertemu denganmu. Ma-maksudku Austria-san dan Hungary-san juga! A-aku rindu kalian semua! Maksudku err… ya…_/coret/

_Ukh, pokoknya, tunggu aku saat aku pulang nanti. Aku akan membawakanmu bendera orang-orang itu sebagai tanda kemenangan. Tunggu aku, ya…_

_Tertanda, Holy Roman Empire._

* * *

Setelah membaca surat itu, kau mulai yakin bahwa memang anak itulah si pengirim surat. Sudah beratus tahun sejak kau beserta penghuni rumah lain tak melihatnya. Meski kenyataan itu cukup sulit diterima, pada akhirnya kalian tetap maju dan melupakan masa lalu. Lantas apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini? Kenapa dia tak kunjung pulang?

Sekali lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, kau mengambil surat selanjutnya.

* * *

_19/11/1633_

_Italy… apa kabar? _/coret/_Aku… rindu. Sungguh…_/coret/

_Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah empat tahun sejak terakhir kali aku mengirim surat padamu. Aku sungguh khawatir sesuatu terjadi disana. Tolong jangan bilang kalau orang-orang itu datang _/coret/_menyerangmu…_/coret/ _menyerang_ _kalian… aku dengar mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang._

/coret/_aku… masih belum mendapat suratmu. Apakah suratmu tersesat di suatu tempat?_/coret/

…_situasi disini mengalami kegentingan. Swedish Empire memasuki wilayah kami via Pomerania. Bukan hanya itu saja. Mereka juga menyerang dan berhasil menduduki setengah wilayah kami. Aku benar-benar bingung… pasukan mereka begitu kuat. Aku tak yakin bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Apa pendapatmu, Italy? Haruskah aku menyerah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada dalam posisiku?_

_Aku ingin segera pulang. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ya, Austria-san dan Hungary-san juga. Tapi aku paling ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau benar, perang memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menang. Untuk itu, tunggulah aku, Italy. Tunggu aku…_

_Salam, _/coret/_sayang_/coret/ _Holy Roman Empire._

* * *

Kau meletakkan surat itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Kini kau merasa amat sangat bersalah telah membaca surat-surat yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Italy itu. Karena itulah kau memanggil Hungary dan menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan semua surat itu kepada Italy.

"Eh? Dari siapa?" ia bertanya.

Kau tak menjawab.

Tak tertanggapi, Hungary pun hanya menurutimu dan membawa surat-surat itu. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, gadis itu membaca surat terakhir yang tak sempat kau baca.

* * *

_15/12/1648_

_Italy… kau sedang apa? Apa kau sedang makan pasta? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau bahagia? Kau bahagia, kan? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?_

_Dua puluh empat tahun. Dua puluh empat tahun sejak surat pertamaku._

…_aku tidak mendapat satupun surat balasan darimu. Jangan-jangan surat ini tidak sampai, ya? Jangan-jangan orang-orang jahat itu telah diam-diam mengambil surat-surat ini? Ataukah kau membenciku? Yang mana? Aku tidak tahu…_

_Dua puluh empat tahun memang bukan waktu yang lama untuk negara seperti kita. Begitu juga untuk Austria-san dan Hungary-san. Namun dua puluh empat tahun tanpamu terasa begitu lama. Begitu sepi. Terlebih lagi berperang setiap hari, tak pernah tahu kapan saatnya kau harus _pergi_._

_Masih ingat dengan penyerangan Swedish Empire yang kuceritakan dulu? Kami menyelesaikannya dengan negosiasi Perdamaian Prague_._ Sayangnya, France tidak begitu menyukai negosiasi ini karena Sweden dilarang berdamai denganku tanpa izin darinya. Ya, France memang selalu menjadi rivalku dan Spain._

_Namun itu bukanlah masalah utamanya._

_Pasukan Sweden yang dipaksa mundur ke Utara malah membuat masalah dengan adanya Perang Wittstock. Sejak saat itu, Sweden mulai menyerang lagi dan lagi—kali ini bersama France. Dari Perang Kedua Breitenfeld sampai Perang Prague. Semua wilayah telah direbut oleh pihak mereka dan hanya Austria lah yang aman di tangan Habsburg. Sepertinya ini memang menjadi titik balik situasi._

_Aku sudah tak mempedulikan kemenangan lagi. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang. Aku rindu denganmu dan ingin cepat melihat senyummu lagi. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak luka yang harus kudapat. Namun jika itu untuk melihat dirimu kembali, aku akan rela menyerahkan separuh tubuhku pada orang-orang jahat itu. Asalkan disambut oleh iringan piano, pukulan penggorengan, atau makanan tak enak sekali pun aku mau. Sungguh… aku rindu._

_Apakah kau merindukanku juga? Apakah kau membaca surat-suratku selama ini? Akan terlihat bodoh jika ternyata aku mengirimi surat pada orang tak dikenal selama dua puluh empat tahun… tapi yah, apapun bisa saja terjadi di dunia aneh ini._

…_Terima kasih, atas semuanya. Maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu takut. Aku tahu makanan yang aku berikan padamu dulu tak lebih enak dari yang diberi oleh Austria-san. Dan ciuman itu… maaf jika kau tidak begitu menyukainya tapi aku sungguh bahagia. Paling tidak sampai sekarang aku masih bisa tersenyum mengetahui kau tak menolak waktu itu._

_Jika aku pulang nanti, masakkan aku pasta, ya? Aku yakin rasanya pasti enak sekali. Aku juga ingin melihatmu dengan baju ala Hungary seperti dulu. Ng… kau terlihat begitu manis dengan itu. Lalu aku ingin kau mengajariku melukis! Aku masih buruk dalam menggambar kaki kelinci itu._

_...namun jika aku tak kembali pulang, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu. Aku juga berhutang permintaan maaf karena jika aku tak pulang, mungkin kau benar, berperang itu salah. Heh, tapi tentu saja aku akan pulang! Aku tidak akan kalah. Aku akan pulang dan kau akan ada disana untuk menyambutku._

_Jadi sekali lagi, tunggulah aku, Italy. Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya selama ini. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu._

_Salam sayang, Holy Roman Empire._

* * *

.

.

…tes.

Bulir air jatuh membasahi kertas yang telah menguning itu. Hungary kehabisan kata. Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun ia tahu satu hal yang pasti:

Italy tak boleh membaca surat-surat ini.

Hungary pun segera berbalik arah dan berjalan pulang.

Fin. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N (read at your own risk(s)):**

* * *

…diakhiri dengan tidak elit. Hebat. Well, Ego lagi WB jadi pengen ganti suasana dengan nulis di FHI. Mohon bantuannya ya, minna :)

Another explanation(s): Oh, sudah tahu siapa tokoh Kau di atas, kan? Si Roderich. Anyway, 24 tahun terasa lama. Tapi kalau untuk personifikasi negara—apalagi HRE yang perang aja ampe 30 tahun—mungkin itu waktu yang cukup singkat. Perang di atas berdasarkan Thirty Years' War di Wikipedia. Ada empat part di situ, dan dipecah jadi empat surat di atas. Meski begitu, Ego gak bisa jamin keakuratannya. Di fic ini pun Ego cuma ngambil intisari dari kejadian-kejadian di setiap part Tirty Years' War. Mungkin jika ada yang tahu lebih banyak, bisa kasih tahu Ego? ;)

Oh iya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya! Kritik dan saran diterima dengan ketiak terbuka (Humor attempt: fail)

Listening to: Rain by SID. Setelah ngecek arti Inggris nya di gugel, ternyata lumayan cocok sama fic ini (maksa).


End file.
